Cataract surgery is experiencing a revolution. The precision and speed of many aspects of the cataract procedures has improved dramatically in the last few years. Pulsed surgical laser systems with femtosecond laser pulses provide very precisely controlled cutting functionalities. Advanced optical systems provide unprecedented control over the placement and targeting of the laser pulses. In addition, imaging systems provide high quality images to assist the surgeons to plan and execute the cataract surgical procedures. However, there is still lot of room for the improvement of the cataract surgical systems, especially in the area of imaging.